Show time!
by Kohana Higurashi
Summary: UA Lorsque deux groupes se rencontrent, entre amour, trahison, mauvais coups et complicité, le plus dur reste à faire... plaire au public! Venez lire, ça vous tueras pas enfin je crois...!
1. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

Show time!

Chapitre 1 : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

- Kagome! Vite! Dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard!

Une jeune femme venait de débarquer comme une tornade dans la chambre de Kagome. À voir ses yeux, Kagome était mieux d'être prête dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle prit quelques cosmétiques au hasard, son cellulaire et quelques autres trucs utiles (nda : Les filles me comprennent ).

- Je suis prête, dit-elle avant de se faire agripper par l'autre.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers en un temps records. Kagome essayait de ralentir la cadence mais rien à faire. Son amie était plus déterminée que jamais. Kagome se vit alors obliger de la suivre au même rythme.

* * *

Inu-yasha faisait les cents pas, mais que faisait-elles? Elles étaient lentes. Il regarda une fois de plus sa montre en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Soudain, la porte de la pièce où il était s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître deux jeunes femmes habillées plutôt sexy.

- Il était à peu près temps, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux jeunes filles qui étaient devant lui, lui plaisaient beaucoup, mais surtout la fille aux cheveux bruns. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait sut qu'elle serait un bon coup à tirer. Il s'approcha d'elles, et mis son bras autour de leurs tailles. Les deux filles gloussèrent à cause du contact d'Inu-yasha sur leur taille.

- Alors mesdemoiselles? Nous allons être en retard, dit-il d'une voix un peu sensuelle.

- Oui, allons-y, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Il les poussa donc un peu pour qu'elles avancent. Encore une fois, il aurait une entrer remarqué, mais au fond, c'était justement ça qu'il voulait.

* * *

- Allez Kagome, répétait-elle en regardant frénétiquement sa montre.

- Mais relaxe Ayame! S'exclama celle-ci à bout de souffle.

Ce fut la seule fois pendant tout le trajet qu'Ayame ralentit un peu. Kagome tenta de reprendre son souffle en prenant appuie sur ces genoux lorsqu'elles furent arrêté. Elle regarda autour d'elles et remarqua qu'elles étaient arrivées au studio où l'entrevue se passait. Elle étaient à l'arrière. La porte juste devant elles s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître une jeune femme de leur âge. Elle les regarda un peu croche puis, elle leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les filles? Ça fait des heures que je vous attends, dit-elle.

- Désolé Sango, dit Ayame, j'ai oublié de regarder l'heure.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es ENCORE endormie dans ton bain au moins, répondit-elle.

- Et bien, je… dit Ayame gênée que son amie ait raison.

- Et toi Kagome? Dit Sango en se tournant vers son autre amie.

- Je… commenca-t-elle.

- Oh! Tu connais Kagome, son rituel pour se décontracter est d'écouter de la musique le plus fort qu'elle peut la mettre, pas moyen qu'elle nous entende. J'ai dû venir la chercher dans sa chambre pour qu'elle vienne, répondit Ayame à sa place.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, venez vite! Dit Sango en les prenant par les bras pour les emmener à l'intérieur.

Elles entrèrent et tout de suite, tout le monde étaient après elles. Maquilleurs, coiffeurs et habilleurs. Quand elles furent enfin prêtent, elles s'en allèrent dans leur loge. Elles se regardèrent pour faire leurs ajustements personnels. Kagome essayait d'enlever un peu de volume à ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant relever, Ayame essuyait un peu ses lèvres, qui étaient beaucoup trop rouge à son goût et Sango ajustait son ensemble.

- Nerveuse? Demanda Sango à Kagome qui se tortillait les mains.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer, l'encouragea Ayame.

Kagome sourit doucement, mais elle n'était pas plus rassurée. Ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire la terrorisait, mais comment faire autrement avec le métier qu'elles faisaient?

- On ne devrait pas aller en coulisse? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit Sango.

C'est ainsi que les trois filles se rendirent en coulisses, plus nerveuses que d'habitude. Elles n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur, c'était capital pour leur image et tous les efforts qu'elles avaient fait pour se rendrent jusque là. Kagome entendit les gens commencer à applaudir et à crier alors que l'animateur entrait sur scène. Elle eu alors un haut le cœur. Sango, qu'il la voyait pâlir à une vitesse folle, eu juste le temps de la rattraper.

- Ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle en la relevant.

Kagome prit une grande inspiration.

- Oui, dit-elle en faisant faiblement un sourire. Je vais tâcher de me calmer. Au fait, qui est-ce qui est là a part nous?

- Euh… je les connais pas trop, mais je crois que c'est…

* * *

Inu-yasha entra suivit de ses deux compagnes dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde le regardait, certains avec découragements, d'autres avec amusement et le reste avec envie (surtout les filles). Il marchait, fier de pouvoir toujours ce promener avec des filles différentes. Il affichait fièrement ses nouvelles conquêtes lorsqu'un jeune homme se planta juste devant lui.

- On t'attendait, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Inu-yasha.

- Et tu n'as pas trouver nécessaire de nous faire l'honneur de la présence de ton humble personne, répondit un autre garçon qui venait d'arriver, tout aussi amusé que le premier.

- Leurs noms, demanda le premier.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais le demander Miroku, répondit Inu-yasha avec un sourire vicieux. Voici Haruka et Mizuki.

- Bonjour très chères demoiselles, dit Miroku en faisant un baise main à chacune d'elles.

- J'avoue que cette fois, tu en as des bonnes, lui glissa l'autre à l'oreille.

- Merçi du compliment, que ce soit n'importe qui qui me dise ça, ça ne me dérange pas, mais venant de la part d'un fin connaisseur comme toi, Koga, ça me flatte.

- Bon, assez de blabla, il faut aller se préparer, dit Miroku.

- Oui, dit Koga, Inu-yasha? Tu ne peux pas les emmener avec toi.

Inu-yasha fut alors contraint de laisser les filles là. Il les emmena dans un petit salon proche et il leur dit de venir le rejoindre après d'avoir été à l'émission. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la loge qu'il partageait avec ses deux autres compagnons. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient près (nda : Ce sont des gars, et ils sont pressés). Ils attendaient en coulisse, où ils commençaient à sentir la nervosité monter en eux. Inu-yasha se disait que tout serait parfait, comme d'habitude. L'animateur entra sur scène et la foule commença à s'agiter encore plus.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il à la foule qui lui répondit très fortement. Aujourd'hui à l'émission, comme nous vous l'avons promis, nous recevons deux groupes. Alors veillez accueillir bien fort, les «Youkai de wa nai» (Traduction : N'est pas démon C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire) avec Inu-yasha, Miroku et Koga!

Les garçons firent leur entrer avec une foule en délire. Kagome se retourna vers Sango.

- Ce sont eux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça doit, répondit Sango.

- Pourtant, je les connais pas, dit Kagome perplexe.

- Ça doit être parce qu'on était trop occupé c'est temps-ci, expliqua Ayame.

- Mais comme nous vous l'avons promis, nous avons un autre groupe, continua l'animateur, voici le groupe «Yuki no ningens» ( Traduction : Humaines de neige) avec Kagome, Sango et Ayame.

Les filles eurent droit à un accueil tout aussi bruyant. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans qui leur étaient assigné. Kagome ne pu s'empêché de jeter un regard vers l'autre groupe. Elle rencontra deux yeux ambres qui la perturbèrent sur le coup. Elle détourna la tête. Inu-yasha avait croisé les yeux bruns de Kagome pendant une fraction de seconde mais quelque chose de bizarre c'était passé en lui.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, _pensèrent-ils en même temps.

* * *

Et voilà! Une nouvelle fic! Alors, vous trouver comment? Oui, je sais, elle est courte et il y a pas vraiment d'action. C'est surtout ça qui m'énerve car l'action va juste commencer autour du 8ième chapitre p-t (ben je suis rendu au chapitre 5 et y a rien encore…). Mais continuer à lire, je vous en pris! Je crois que ça va être ma meilleure fic! C'est juste que je dois présenter tout les personnages et c'est un tit peu long… Bref, on dirait que plus j'écris cette fic, plus je me sens déprimé, mais je la continu et je ne la lâche pas avant qu'elle soit finit ! Alors les prochains chapitre sont plus longs! Et c'était mon petit mot d'auteure que personne ne lit de toute facon!

Inu : Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte.

Kohana : **sort la poêle **Tu disais?

Inu : Gloups… euh… rien! **S'en va en courant**

Kohana : Et bien, c'était pour mon petit mot, on ce retrouve au prochain chapitre .

Bisou à tous

Kohana


	2. Est ce qu'on sort?

Show time!

Chapitre 2 : Est-ce qu'on sort?

- Oh mon dieu! Que je suis contente que se soit finit! S'écria Sango en s'écroulant sur son lit.

- Moi j'ai pas trouvé ça SI horrible que ça, dit Ayame en se mettant à côté d'elle.

- C'est sur, c'est pas à toi qu'ils ont posé les pires questions! Dit Sango. Et en plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre toi? Est-ce que je t'ai permis d'y entrer?

- Oh relaxe, viens pas me dire que «Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu un petit ami?» est embarrassant! Dit Ayame. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai le droit de me promener où je veux dans la maison!

- Quand la réponse est négative, C'EST EMBARRASSANT! Répondit Sango en empoignant un oreiller. Tu vas voir si je te laisse être dans ma chambre toi!

- Ben non, la réponse est pas négative, t'en a eu…euh… 2. Pis au pire, t'avais juste à mentir, ça dérange pas, continua Ayame en empoignant, elle aussi, un oreiller. Ouh, j'ai peur de toi! Montre moi ce dont tu es capable!

- Je veux pas mentir! C'est pas moi ça, mais il avait juste à pas poser de telles questions! Pis oui deux c'est comme si s'était négatif! Répondit Sango en frappant Ayame le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour la faire débarquer du lit. Tu vas voir comment je suis quand je suis fâché!

- C'est pas la fin du monde de mentir! En plus, t'es pas OBLIGER de mentir, t'as juste à dire la vérité à moitié, dit Ayame en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sango, même quand t'es fâché, tu me fais pas peur.

S'en suivit d'une magnifique bataille d'oreiller auxquelles les filles étaient habituées. Kagome passa devant la chambre de Sango, songeuse. Les deux filles la regardèrent passer, figés dans leur bataille. Elles laissèrent ensuite tomber les oreillers.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure? Demanda Ayame.

- Oui, t'as raison, dit Sango. C'est depuis l'émission.

- Est-ce que quelque chose se serait mal passer?

- Je sais pas, allons voir! Suggéra-t-elle.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Kagome. Celle-ci était étendue dans son lit et semblait être plongée dans ses pensées, à un tel point, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que ses deux amies venaient de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Elle regardait le plafond, et repensait à l'émission. Tout c'était très bien passé : elles avaient bien participé, Sango disait des conneries pour faire rire le monde, les questions n'étaient pas trop embarrassantes et l'autre groupe était plutôt sympathique. La seule chose qui la tracassait était les yeux ambres qu'elle avait croisé. Ils l'avaient mis mal à l'aise et elle s'était sentit toute bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Elle avait eu plusieurs petit ami depuis qu'elle était adolescente, mais elle s'était juré de prendre garde depuis ça dernière aventure. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Elle avait trop souffert par le passé! Elle avait un peu de misère à se remarquer la dedans. Pourtant, ce sentiment la fascinait et lui faisait peur en même temps. Ses deux amies la regardaient depuis un bout de temps sans qu'elle ne remarque leur présence.

- C'est sur, elle est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, dit Ayame.

- Ça, t'as raison, répondit Sango.

Elle s'approchèrent du lit où leur amie était étendue et elles se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle, assises sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce, dit Sango en jouant dans les cheveux de Kagome.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement en remarquant la présence de ses amies. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle-même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Bof, pas grand chose, l'émission m'a fatigué, c'est tout, dit-elle pour éviter le sujet.

Ayame et Sango n'étaient pas stupide pour autant, elles savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais elles comprirent aussi que leur amie ne tenait pas à leur en parler. Elles comprenaient et respectaient ce choix.

- Alors, que diriez vous si nous allions fêter notre première émission à la télé dans un resto? Proposa Sango pour montrer à Kagome qu'elles avaient saisit le message.

Elle sourit doucement. Ses amies avaient toujours été très compréhensives et c'était une des nombreuses raisons pourquoi elle les aimaient tant.

- Alors, quel restaurant mérite de nous avoir à une de ses tables? Demanda Ayame en faisant rire ses deux amies.

- Mmmmh, dit Sango en embarquant dans le jeu, il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

- Un cinq étoile? Proposa Kagome.

- Non, dit Sango, moi j'ai pas envie de bouffe à 200 dollars l'assiette.

- Ouais, dit Ayame, tu as raison.

Elles réfléchirent pendant un bout de temps.

- Alors un fast-food? Demanda Kagome.

- Bof, dit Ayame, j'ai pas trop envie, moi.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes difficile! S'exclama Kagome. Si c'est comme ça, c'est vous qui devez choisir.

- J'ai une idée, dit Sango, qu'est-ce que ça vous diriez d'aller dans un bar?

- OUI! S'exclamèrent Kagome et Ayame

- Bon et bien allons nous préparer les filles!

* * *

Inu-yasha était en coulisse depuis un bout de temps tandis que les deux autre étaient dans la loge. L'un d'eux sortit pour venir le voir.

- Alors, tu vas aller voir les deux filles qui t'attendent? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Comment ça non? S'étrangla presque l'autre tellement la réponse le surprenait.

- Parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de dix fois meilleure.

- Ah! La je te reconnais, dit Miroku, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des deux filles?

- Je vous les laisse, dit-il en s'éloignant, moi je retourne à la maison.

- Ok, dit Miroku en rentrant dans la loge.

Koga se retourna vers lui.

- Alors, il est partit se les faire? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Même pas, dit Miroku, il est repartit à la maison en nous les laissant.

- Comment ça? Dit Koga qui ne reconnaissait pas leur ami.

- Je sais pas, il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

- T'as raison… bah, au moins dit toi que nous avons deux filles à notre disposition, répondit Koga même si Inu-yasha le préoccupait un peu plus.

- Oui je sais, mais je sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait sortir ce soir? Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé dans un bar à cause des répétitions, dit Miroku.

- Ouais, tu as raison, mais pour les filles alors? Demanda Koga.

- On a juste à leur raconter quelque chose et nous on s'en va après rejoindre notre cher Inu-yasha et on le traîne de gré ou de force dans un bar. Ça marche? Dit Miroku.

- Ouais, dit Koga.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle où les deux jeunes filles attendaient leur ami. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elles se levèrent aussitôt.

- Désolé les filles, commença Miroku, Inu-yasha ne se sentait pas bien. Vous savez, le stress, la télé, les répétitions. Il est repartit chez nous pour ce reposé un peu. Il a gardé vos contacts et il vous rappellera quand il ira mieux. Il vous fait dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il s'excuse.

- C'est correct, dit une des filles.

Elles partirent et Miroku et Koga firent pareil. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture (Inu avait apporté la sienne vu qu'il était accompagné tandis que Koga et Miroku étaient arrivés ensemble.).

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, dit Koga. Il y a juste toi que je connaisse pour mentir aussi bien que ça.

- Que veux tu Koga, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend, c'est inné, dit Miroku en riant.

Ils se rendirent chez eux et entrèrent dans la maison.

- Je me demande où il est, dit Miroku en regardant autour.

- HEY SAC À PUCE, T'ES PASSÉ OU? Cria Koga. Tu vas voir, ça marche à tous les coups, chuchota-t-il à Miroku.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ESPÈCE DE LOUP POUILLEUX? Cria Inu-yasha pour répondre à Koga.

- Il est en haut, conclut Miroku.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se rendirent dans un salon qui était au fond du couloir. Inu-yasha était évaché sur un des divans et il pensait.

- Ça va? Demanda Koga. T'es bizarre.

- Mouais, répondit Inu.

- Alors, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir? Proposa Miroku.

- OUI! Répondit Inu comme Miroku l'avait prévu.

Il s'était relevé et ses yeux pétillaient. Les bars où tout autre place de ce genre étaient les endroits préférés d'Inu. Là où il se sentait le mieux.

- Bon ben je crois qu'on va aller se préparer, dit Koga.

* * *

À suivre…

Voilà, un autre chapitre de finit. Est-ce que vous l'avez aimé? Parce que moi, je me suis beaucoup amusé à le faire ! Je sais, il est plutôt court, mais je peux pas TOUT LE TEMPS vous donnez de longs chapitres ! Il est quand même plus long que le premier! Je vous promets que les prochains sont plus longs ! Je sais qu'il y a pas encore beaucoup de choses qui ce passe mais il faut me laisser le temps de tout dévelloper avant de partir l'action parce que sinon ça va être incompréhensible. À part sa, moi je suis rendu presque au chapitre 6, j'ai décidé combien de chapitre il va y avoir et je sais quand l'action va commencer . Un conseil, armé vous de patience , mais je vous rassure, ça commence avant le chapitre 10 lol! Alors, je m'ennuie beaucoup, alors j'écrit et je lit des fics… en passant, si vous avez des suggestions de fics à lire ça me ferais plaisir, en anglais comme en français (quoi que j'ai a peu près lu toutes celles en français…) parce que j'ai plus rien à faire… Bon, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et je réponds aux très gentilles personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !

Kasomi Tsukiri : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, l'action va commencer… un jour… ! Je te remercie de lire mes histoires ça fait plaisir! J'espère que tu as aimé se nouveau chapitre! Je suis aussi contente que tu aime bien cette histoire parce que des fois, je la trouve vraiment nulle… Bon, merci encore et n'oublie pas de continuer tes fics !

Inu-Kami (-sama) : Merci beaucoup! Oui, je l'ai mis et je la lâche pas! J'ai enfin fait un plan un petit peu plus précis dans ma tête et je prédis que ça va être drôle (ben j'espère parce que moi et mon amie, on était plié en deux en train de dire les choses qui vont se passer). Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre et oubli pas de continuer tes fics !

Sayame: MICI! T'es fine! Je sais que tu l'as déjà lu ( comme Inu-kami-sama et nahi-sama) mais sa fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews ! À part ça, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre que personne n'as lu a part moi! Toi aussi continu tes fics! J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire un nouveau chapitre de CONNERIE TOTALE ou de raison simple alors, message subtil, CONTINU!

Nahi (-sama): Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Merci aussi de lire mes petits mots où je me plains que le monde est cruel ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer autant la suite ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses! Toi aussi continu tes fics, lâches surtout pas !

Un petit mot pour finir que je voudrais dédier à mes deux meilleures amies qui m'aident pour cette fic. En premier pour Myli (l'ange aux ailes de poulet bbq) qui ne me laisse jamais de review sous peine qu'elle n'a pas le temps (mon œil) je veux lui dire merci car c'est chez elle que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. En deuxième pour Evinou (Océanne Black) qui ma aider pendant toute une soirée à trouver les conneries qui vont se passer dans la fic dans les prochains chapitre. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : le laxatif est accepté, mais le paravent est rejeté ! Alors au prochain chapitre tout le monde et moi je continu de travailler sur ma fic !

Bisou à tous

Kohana


	3. Ce soir, on danse!

Show time!

Chapitre 3 : Ce soir, on danse!

- Sango? Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mon mascara? Demanda Ayame en cognant à la porte de cette dernière.

- Non, dit Sango. Dis Ayame, est-ce que c'est correct?

Ayame entra dans la chambre de Sango et la regarda. Elle portait une petite jupe noire moulante avec un top rouge assez sexy. Elle avait aussi ses talons haut noirs. Ses cheveux étaient libres dans son dos et elle s'était mise un peu de maquillage pour faire plus beau. Elle était superbe.

- Oui, tu es magnifique, dit-elle. Et moi?

Sango regarda Ayame. Elle portait une jupe blanche plus longue que la sienne, mais celle-ci était fendue sur le côté jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Avec ça, elle avait mis un chandail vert dont les manches étaient coupés par endroit et avec un décolleté. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux roux pour se faire un chignon auquel elle avait retiré quelques mèches ici et là. Elle avait aussi ajouté une magnifique fleur bleue dans ses cheveux. Elle portait, elle aussi, des talons hauts mais vert et elle avait mis un peu de maquillage vert sur ses yeux.

- Mais toi aussi tu es magnifique! Dit Sango. Si tu as besoin de mascara, prends donc le mien.

- Merci, t'es un ange, dit Ayame en se mettant en face du miroir de la chambre de Sango pour appliquer le mascara.

- Kagome? Est-ce que tu es prête? Demanda Sango.

- Oui, oui, entendit-elle. J'arrive!

Kagome arriva dans la chambre de Sango.

- Est-ce que je suis correct? Demanda-t-elle.

Kagome portait un jeans bleu pâle avec un chandail lousse mais qui se rattachait avec de petits cordons au niveau des épaules et des bras. Elle portait aussi des talons bleus, mais moins haut que ses deux amies. Elle avait frisé ses cheveux noirs et c'était mis un peu de maquillage bleu. Elle était sublime! Une vraie déesse.

- WOW! Kagome, tu es superbe, dit Sango.

- C'est vrai, tu es une vraie bombe, ajouta Ayame.

- Vous êtes sérieuse? Demanda Kagome qui rougissait.

- Non, c'est une blague… bien sûr qu'on est sérieuses! Dit Sango.

- Bon, les filles c'est le temps d'y aller, dit Ayame en regardant l'heure.

- Tu as raison, dit Sango en prenant sa sacoche. Vous avez tout?

- Oui, répondirent les deux autre.

- Alors c'est partit!

* * *

- Inu-yasha? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es devenu une fille ou quoi? Ça fait vingt minutes que t'es aux toilettes! Cria Koga de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. 

- Il est peut-être mort? Dit Miroku. Ce serais dommage, on devrait lui faire des funérailles à l'endroit où il est mort.

Pour niaiser, Koga et Miroku se mirent à genoux par terre en priant pour leur ami tout en faisant comme s'ils pleuraient.

- Il était si jeune, «pleura» Koga.

Tandis que ses deux amis se lamentaient sur sa propre mort, Inu-yasha sortit des toilettes et les dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les filles? Leur demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions t'appeler comme ça, dit Miroku. C'est pas nous qui passons presque une demi-heure à se pomponner dans la salle de bain.

- Merci, enfin, dit Koga qui c'était faufiler derrière Inu-yasha pour pouvoir enfin utiliser la salle de bain à sa guise.

Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui pour que personne n'entre, mais Inu-yasha avait déjà finit, donc cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Il se tourna vers Miroku.

- Premièrement, je ne me pomponne pas et deuxièmement, c'est pas ma faute si MOI au moins je m'arrange comme du monde, dit-il.

- Mais oui c'est ça Inu, dit Miroku qui se foutait totalement de l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancé. Tu es un dieu, c'est toi le plus beau, le plus fort et tu es un tombeur. Je peux y aller maintenant? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de ta petite personne.

Avant même qu'Inu eut le temps de répliquer, Miroku était partit dans sa chambre. Il repartit lui aussi dans sa chambre et se mit devant son miroir pour se regarder. C'était la nuit de la nouvelle lune. À cause de cette nuit, dès qu'il avait commencé à faire noir, il s'était transformé en humain. Il avait maintenant les cheveux noirs et des ongles normaux. Étrangement, cette nuit il avait gardé ses yeux ambres. Il portait un pantalon noir un peu moulant avec une chemise bleue qu'il avait un peu déboutonné dans le haut. À vrai dire, il était vraiment hot! Il sortit de la chambre pour aller les attendre dans le salon. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Miroku sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea, lui aussi vers le salon. Il portait à présent un jeans qui tirait plus vers le gris avec une camisole blanche et une veste noir. Lorsqu'il vit son ami en train de les attendre, il se dirigea vers le divan en face de lui.

- Tiens, mais si ce n'est pas le dieu de la beauté qui nous fait l'honneur de quitter son miroir pour nous attendre, se moqua gentiment Miroku.

Pour toute seule réponse, il reçut un coussin en pleine face.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, dit Miroku.

En attendant Koga, les deux garçons s'amusaient comme des gamins à s'envoyer le plus de cousins possibles. Koga arriva, enfin prêt. Il portait tout ce qui avait de plus classique, mais cela lui allait à merveille. Il avait mis un jeans bleu avec un t-shirt vert forêt-kaki (Nda : Je sais pas si vous comprenez ce qu'ils portent, mais moi je me comprends dans ma tête! Pis si vous êtes pas contents de ce qu'ils portent ou si c'est trop compliqué, au prochain chapitre, je vais les mettre tous en sous-vêtement et sa va régler le cas!)

- Alors, les enfants, dit-il, prêt à partir?

- Oui papa, dit Miroku.

- Oui maman, dit Inu-yasha.

- Toi, si tu continu comme ça, tu t'en vas dans ta chambre, ajouta Koga en prenant Inu par l'oreille. Ha! C'est pas l'oreille que je prends d'habitude.

- C'est sûr, imbécile, c'est la nouvelle lune ce soir, expliqua Miroku.

- Ah! C'est vrai, dit Koga en ce frappant la tête avec la main.

Miroku et Inu-yasha le regardèrent comme s'il était débile mentale.

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué? Demanda Inu-yasha..

- Non, dit simplement Koga.

- T'es chanceux, dit Inu-yasha, toi au moins tu peux oublier que c'est la nouvelle lune. Pour moi, disons que c'est un peu difficile d'oublier…

- Mais Inu, dit toi que c'est simple justice! Dit Miroku.

- Comment ça?

- Ben, toi tu es un tombeur, dit Miroku.

- Ouais, répondit Inu, je vois pas le rapport, vous aussi vous l'êtes.

- Ouais mais c'est toi qui l'es le plus, dit Miroku. Bon, alors, toi tu es un tombeur. Les filles ont leur règles une fois par moi, et toi, tu te transforme en humain une fois par moi. Voilà!

- Tais-toi! Dit Inu en lui envoyant un coussin par la tête.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Koga en envoyant, lui aussi un coussin à Miroku. Bon, maintenant assez niaisé, on part.

Inu et Miroku le suivirent.

* * *

- Et celui là? Dit Ayame en pointant un des gars plus loin. 

- Bof, dit Sango.

- Ayame, t'as vraiment de drôle de goût, ajouta Kagome.

- En parlant de goût, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du groupe avec lequel on était à l'émission? Demanda Ayame.

- Je les trouvais sympa, ils étaient mignons aussi, dit Sango en regardant Ayame droit dans les yeux tandis que celle-ci rougit. Toi, tu as un œil sur un des gars de l'autre groupe!

Ayame grogna, fâché que son amie lise toujours en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Sango avait toujours été comme ça. Elle était capable de lire en n'importe qui, de savoir si on lui mentait ou de lire les sentiments par les gestes ou dans les yeux.

- Alors, dit Sango avec une petite voix, c'est lequel?

- Devines, si tu es si bonne pour lire en moi! Dit Ayame.

Tandis que ses 2 amies se chamaillaient encore, Kagome sirotait son verre en essayant de ne plus penser à l'émission. N'importe quelle parole ou geste pourrait la trahir, et elle ne tenait pas à en parler.

- Mmmmh, pas celui qui avait les cheveux court noir, c'est pas ton style, dit Sango. Celui avec les cheveux blancs, tu l'as même pas regarder, alors c'est celui qui a les cheveux longs noirs et qui s'appelle Koga!

Ayame la regarda, bouche bée. Comment elle faisait pour avoir toujours raison?

- Comment tu fais? Demanda Ayame.

- Est-ce que je dois en conclure que j'ai raison? Demanda Sango avec un regard triomphant.

- Grrrr! Tu m'énerves! Dit Ayame.

Sango se mit à rire de l'attitude enfantine de son amie. Elle avait toujours été si facile à cerner. Elle aurait voulut lui dire, «parce que tu le dévorais carrément des yeux avec de la bave qui coulait de ta bouche» mais elle se retint. Elle regarda Kagome. Celle-ci était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Sango avait toujours eu plus de mal à la comprendre et elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Elle décida de ce lancer pareil.

- Alors Kagome, toi, tu l'as trouvé comment l'autre groupe? Lui demanda Sango.

Kagome la regarda en essayant de rester neutre, même si elle sentait que ses joues commençaient à chauffer. Que pouvait-elle dire? Bon, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme si tout était normal!

- Et bien… commença-t-elle.

- Tiens, en parlant du loup, dit Ayame. Regarder qui voilà!

Ayame pointait la porte par ou le groupe «Youkai de wa nai» venait de rentrer. Automatiquement, pleins de personnes étaient partis vers eux, exactement comme quand les filles étaient entrées. Même si c'était un club privé, il y avait quand même du monde qui virait fous lorsqu'ils étaient là. Elles, elles avaient réussit à se trouver une table sur le deuxième étage qui permettait de voir la piste de danse qui était sur le premier. Elles étaient bien curieuses de voir comment l'autre groupe allait se débrouiller. Elles les regardèrent se débattre par mis la foule. Kagome trouvait ça drôle. C'est alors qu'elle rencontra pour la deuxième fois les yeux ambres qui la troublaient. Pourtant, cette fois çi, en plus de rencontrer les yeux ambres, il y eu un sourire avec ça. Elle rougit instantanément. Les autres garçons regardèrent à l'endroit où Inu regardait et ils virent les trois filles. Vu comme ça, elles avaient l'air des trois plus belles filles que le monde puisse porter. Elles avaient l'air de déesses qui les regardaient de haut, eux simples mortels. Ils figèrent sur place pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient entourés de pleins de personne. Miroku fut le premier à revenir sur terre. Les filles le virent seulement parler un peu plus fort mais elles ne l'entendaient pas car la musique était trop forte. Sango ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait vu qu'il avait eu une idée, seulement par le regard qu'il leur avait lancé, et elle n'avait pas aimé ce regard. Elle les regarda s'approcher de plus en plus. Elle alluma ensuite et, prise de panique, elle se leva immédiatement.

- Vite les filles, dit-elle, prenez vos affaires!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ayame, confuse.

- Parce qu'ils comptent nous utiliser pour… Commença-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle se retourna pour arriver face à face avec Miroku. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire séducteur.

- Qui qui va utiliser quoi? Demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu plus sensuelle qu'à l'habitude.

Sango le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune émotion.

- Nous, qui allons utiliser la sortie, dit-elle en essayant de partir, mais Miroku l'en empêcha.

- Et pourquoi n'utilise tu pas notre présence pour te relaxer?

- Parce que ça m'est inutile?

- Est-ce que vous êtes obligé de toujours utiliser ce mot? Demanda Ayame.

- Quel mot qu'on utilise? Demanda Miroku.

- Le mot utiliser crétin, dit Koga, qui était de l'avis d'Ayame.

- N'utilise pas ce langage avec moi Koga, dit Miroku.

- Tu veux que j'utilise mes poings peut-être? Lui dit celui-ci avec un air de défi.

- Les gars, c'est inutile de ce battre ici, dit Ayame.

- Mais tu disais quoi avant Sango? Quelqu'un allait utiliser quelqu'un d'autre, dit Miroku avec une voix encore plus sensuelle.

- Arrête d'utiliser ce ton avec moi ou je te jure que je vais utiliser plus que mes poings pour te faire mal! S'exclama Sango.

Inu-yasha et Kagome étaient resté en retrait et regardaient leurs amis se chamailler. Kagome se leva et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Sango.

- Ouais, une phrase sans un «utiliser», dit Ayame.

- Je vais utiliser mes jambes pour me rendre au bar, dit Kagome, qui pris un air traumatisé par la suite. Oh non! J'ai été contaminé!

- Je crois que je vais util… que je vais la suivre, dit Inu-yasha qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à rester voir ses amis dire des conneries.

- Sango, dit Miroku, est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller danser?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Dit Sango pour elle-même, mais Miroku avait entendu.

- Pas vraiment, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant par la taille.

- Je t'avertis, dit-elle en enlevant sa main de sur sa taille. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille que tu peux avoir facilement.

- Je sais, susurra-t-il.

- Arrête! Dit-elle.

- Arrêter quoi?

- Comment tu me parles!

- Si tu viens danser, j'arrête, promis.

Sango grogna, puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, elle suivit Miroku, après avoir lancé un regard désolé à Ayame. Celle-ci n'était pas si mal finalement. Elle parlait avec Koga et tous les deux avaient pleins de points en communs.

- Dis, ça te dirais d'aller danser? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant Miroku partir.

- Euh… d'accord, dit Ayame en rougissant.

Kagome et Inu étaient au bar et ils regardaient leurs amies danser. Ils prirent plusieurs verres et parlèrent beaucoup.

- Dis, tu voudrais pas danser? Demanda Inu.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Kagome.

Inu pris sa main et partit rejoindre leurs amis avec Kagome. Tandis que la musique jouait, Inu mis ses mains autour de la taille de Kagome tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains autour de son cou en rougissant. Elle n'avait presque jamais dansé avec un gars avant alors elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Elle regarda Sango. Elle se débrouillait très bien. Elle avait gardé une bonne distance de Miroku. Assez pour ne pas qu'il lui pogne les fesses, ce qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises. Ayame, quant à elle, dansait plutôt timidement, mais elle riait parce qu'elle parlait en même temps avec Koga et ils avaient l'air de se dire des trucs marrant. Kagome était un peu crispé car elle se sentait très gêné. Inu le sentit aussitôt et la serra un peu plus.

- Relaxe, dit-il, laisse toi allez au son de la musique.

Kagome fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils dansèrent pendant un bon bout de temps puis Kagome se décolla de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai chaud, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux aller chercher quelque chose à boire?

- Non, je voudrais sortir un instant. Est-ce que ça te dérange?

- Non, non, vas-y.

- Merci, je ne serai pas longue.

Inu-yasha la regarda partir. Il se sentait un peu bizarre car il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui. Pire encore, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, ici, dans ce club, il était complètement incapable de la quitter des yeux. Il n'avait même pas approché une autre fille, lui qui en abordait d'habitude au-dessus d'une dizaine par soirée. Cette fois, il était simplement hypnotiser par Kagome et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, de peur que quelqu'un la lui vole. Elle était maintenant sortit et il ne se sentait pas bien. Il devait aller la voir. C'est donc ainsi qu'il sortit, après avoir regardé ses amis une dernière fois. Ceux ci n'avaient, à première vue, aucun problème, alors Inu-yasha sortit du club.

* * *

À suivre… 

Mais que va-t-il ce passer? Kagome voulait être seule, alors comment réagira-t-elle quand elle verra Inu-yasha? Était-elle sortit pour le fuir? C'est ce que vous saurez, au prochain chapitre ! Désolé, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça! Un peu comme un télé-roman! Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre ! Et je le répète, SI IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI A QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC COMMENT ILS SONT HABILLÉ, JE LES MES TOUS TOUT NUS! Mais sinon, je me suis laisser un petit peu aller ! Bon par exemple, je suis un petit peu triste parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews depuis le début mais je continu quand même en espérant que vous aimiez plus la suite ! Faîtes-moi par de vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen d'en avoir plus… JE PRENDS SESSHY EN OTAGE! Si vous ne m'envoyer pas de review, vous ne le reverrai PLUS JAMAIS! Mouahahahahaha!

Sessh: HEY!

Kohana: Quoi?

Sessh: Ben t'as pas le droit!

Kohana : Si! J'ai tout les droits, tu sauras! Bon, arrête de chialer et supplie plutôt les lecteurs de m'envoyer des reviews, sinon je peux plus rien pour toi!

Sessh : HA NON! Moi je supplie personne!

Kohana : C'est toi qui voit, mais tu vas rester mon prisonnier! **_Regard mauvais vers Sessh!_**

Sessh : Euh… j'vous en suppli!

Kohana : Bon, alors je disais… HA oui! DES REVIEWS! S'il vous plaît… bon, j'ai assez chialer comme ça. J'espère que vous aimez quand même un petit peu cette fic! Maintenant, place aux reviews! (et oui, il y en a quand même eu!)

Kasomi Tsukiri :Tu sais quoi? MERCI! Et la je suis vraiment alors là vraiment sérieuse! Tu es une des seules à m'envoyer régulièrement des reviews et ça fait SUPER plaisir ! T'es vraiment chouette toi! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! T'es vraiment gentille! Merci encore mille fois et j'espère que tu aimes autant ce chapitre parce que j'essaie de m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre. Est-ce que ça marche?

Zoé : Salut toi! Merci de m'envoyer une review ! Ça fait plaisir! Tu diras à l'autre folle (Myli) de suivre ton exemple ! Tu trouve vraiment que ma fic est bonne? Sérieusement? Sans faire de blague? Bon, comme tu as vu (si tu as lu) j'ai pris ton idée avec Sesshy ! J'aimais bien les autres idées, mais j'ai préférer SESSHY! lol Je suis contente, bobichou va bien! Moi qui me faisais TANT de souci pour lui! Merci de me donner de ses nouvelles!

Océanne black : Vraiment, chapeau ma fille! Tu sais que notre autre supposé meilleure amie ne m'en envoie même pas? Et toi, qui DÉTESTE tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin ( a part pour Dark) avec les animes ou les mangas, tu m'envois quand même une review! Vraiment, toi tu sais ce qu'est l'amitié ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! Je t'aime et même je t'ADORE! En passant, OUAIS! ON A TROIS COURS ENSEMBLE!

Alors c'était mes réponses aux reviews ! N'oubliez pas, si vous avez n'importe quoi a dire, même juste «c'est bon» ou même «bof… j'ai vu mieux» ça dérange pas! Un auteur ne s'améliore que selon les critiques, positives ou négatives!

Bisou à tous!

Kohana


	4. Stay cool!

Show time!

Chapitre 4: Stay cool!

Inu-yasha sortit du bar et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de retrouver Kagome. Après quelques instants, il la vit. Elle était assise en retrait un peu plus loin, en dessous d'un arbre, pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou reconnaître. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec le faible éclairage nocturne. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas briser cette ambiante magique. Il était à présent très proche d'elle, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il se pencha un peu et vit qu'elle frissonnait car il faisait frais. En temps normal, Inu-yasha ne se serait pas vraiment occupé qu'une fille ait froid (Nda : ou dans le fond oui, mais pas dans le bon sens… j'ai rien dit! ) mais pour elle, s'était différent. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras sur son épaule en la rapprochant de lui. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'Inu-yasha était à ses côtés, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avec lui, elle se sentait bien. Même si ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'elle le «connaissait», elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle qui avait connut des histoires d'amour désastreuses, qui s'était juré de ne plus tombé amoureuse aussi facilement d'un homme, la voilà collé contre un étranger dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et, malheureusement, la réputation. Elle se jura quand même de ne pas allez trop vite. Elle le regarda finalement. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. À quoi pensait-il? Il la regarda après un petit bout de temps. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et tout de suite il compris qu'elle lui demandait pourquoi son bras se trouvait sur son épaule.

- Il faudrait pas que tu prennes froid, dit-il simplement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de dire ça? Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il agissait bizarrement lorsqu'il était avec cette fille.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu? Je t'avais dit que je revenais, dit-elle.

- Je trouvais qu'il commençait à faire chaud, mentit-il, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il voulait être avec elle. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?

- Non, dit-elle doucement. Finalement, je crois que je n'aime pas trop l'ambiance qu'il y a ce soir, mais toi, tu peux y aller.

- Non, je reste avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arriverais si je te laissais seule?

- Je suis capable de me défendre, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu contre quelqu'un dans une VRAI bagarre? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… non, dit-elle.

- Alors tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il. Bon, est-ce que tu veux aller te promener?

- Est-ce que c'est une proposition de sorti? Demanda-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu le prends comme ça? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Oui, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il lui demandait son accord? Décidément, il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment sortit avec une fille. Lui, sa spécialité, c'était les histoires d'un soir ou d'une nuit. Quelque chose de très bref et puis après il passait à une autre fille, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Cette fille avait quelque chose d'unique et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que s'il la laissait, il faisait la pire bêtise de toute sa vie.

- Donne-moi une raison d'accepter, dit-elle sur un léger ton de défi.

- Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix.

- Oui, je pourrais aller retrouver mes amies.

- La rouquine est avec mon ami Koga et celle avec les cheveux noirs est la proie de mon autre ami Miroku, dit-il sur un ton triomphant.

Kagome ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire à Inu-yasha.

- Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller? Demanda-t-il, décidé à passer une magnifique soirée avec elle.

- Commençons par se promener, dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

Ils marchèrent dans la ville, s'arrêtant à divers magasins, en parlant de tout et de rien et en donnant librement leurs avis sur tout. Ils réalisèrent assez vite qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses en communs. Ils étaient avaient tous les deux un caractère un peu fort, ils adoraient la musique (nda : ça vous surprend hein?), ils n'aimaient pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, ils aimaient tous les deux le chocolats et ils étaient tous les deux verseau (nda : Ok, y a aucun rapport dans les deux dernière choses que j' ai marqué, c'est juste que j'adore le chocolat et que JE suis verseau, bon…). A part ça, ils avaient pleins d'autres choses en communs. Ils avaient marché depuis déjà une heure sans être fatiguer. Inu-yasha vit alors un stand de crème-glacée.

- Tu as faim? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu, dit-elle.

Inu-yasha partit donc chercher deux crèmes-glacées au chocolat (Nda : ). Il revint aux côtés de Kagome et lui offrit une des glaces. Kagome le remercia et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc plus loin. Il mangèrent en silence lorsque Kagome entendit un bruit ou plutôt une musique qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle regarda aux alentours pour voir d'où cela provenait. Elle remarqua une arcade plus loin et se leva pour aller voir. Inu-yasha, intrigué, la suivit pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle arriva et reconnu immédiatement son jeu préféré, DDR (dance dance révolution) (Nda : J'adore ce jeu! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est un jeu de dance et il faut appuyer avec les pieds sur des flèches en suivants les flèches en question sur l'écran. C'est super le fun! Et je suis pas pire du tout.). Elle s'avança et regarda le monde jouer. Elle se tourna alors vers Inu-yasha.

- Est-ce que tu connais ce jeu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, dit-il.

- D'accord, alors on va jouer une partie, dit-elle.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il.

Ils attendirent un peu puis, quand il n'y eut pas beaucoup de monde autour et que le jeu était libre, ils embarquèrent.

- Tu es à quel niveau? Demanda Kagome (Nda : il y a 4 niveaux. Du plus faible au plus fort; Beginner, light, standard et heavy. Ensuite il y a d'autres niveaux plus forts mais ceux la, c'est ceux de base. Moi je suis à heavy mais j'ai un petit peu de misère )

- Heavy et toi?

- Même chose.

- Alors c'est partit!

Ils firent plusieurs parties (car dans une partie, on fait trois danses) et ils s'amusèrent en oubliant tout le monde qui les regardait. Ils étaient justes eux et ils dansaient le plus vite possible en suivant les flèches.

- Stay cool, disait le jeu.

- Est-ce que tu es fatiguer? Demanda Inu-yasha.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle, je commence à peine a m'échauffer.

Ils restèrent là pendant des heures pour enfin débarquer, à bout de souffle. (Nda : Je vous dis qu'à ce niveau, après quelques parties on est essoufflé)

- Ouf, ça c'était du sport, dit Inu-yasha en s'essuyant le front.

- Ouais, dit Kagome qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils partirent s'asseoir pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Inu-yasha regarda sa montre, il était 1h 35 du matin.

-Est-ce que tu veux rentrer? Lui demanda Kagome en le voyant regarder sa montre.

- Non, dit-il. Moi, c'est la nuit que je suis plus réveillé. Est-ce que tu veux aller prendre un café?

- Va pour un café, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Viens, j'en connais un super par-là.

Ils se remirent alors à marcher en direction du café qu'Inu connaissait. Ils prirent une table plus en retrait que les autres et ils commandèrent leurs cafés.

- Alors, dit-elle, c'est à cause de la nouvelle lune que tu es comme ça ce soir?

- Oui, quand il y a la nouvelle lune, je deviens humain.

- D'accord, dit-elle. Moi je te trouve mignon comme ça.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas sous ma forme normale?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

- Mais tu l'insinuais!

- Non! Arrête, tu ne sais même pas ce que je pensais!

- Alors dit-le moi.

Inu venait de la prendre au piège. En se chamaillant, il en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle et se faire le plus sensuel possible. Elle ne pourrait pas résister. Il avait tellement envie de la toucher, de la caresser et de l'embrasser. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose si elle ne réagissait pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse.

- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était déjà diriger vers les toilettes, le laissant là. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Elle avait refusé ses avances? Inu-yasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi, jamais il ne s'était fait faire ça. Il en aurait le cœur net tout à l'heure! Kagome revint quelques temps après avec un magnifique sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passer.

- Inu-yasha? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hmmm…. Dit-il en attendant la suite.

- Je suis fatiguer, je crois que je vais retourner chez moi, ça a été une très belle soirée, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Attends, je te raccompagne, dit-il.

- Non, dit-elle, je te jure que ce n'est pas la pein…

- Je te raccompagne, dit-il sur un ton à moitié dur et à moitié doux, ce qui fit que Kagome ne fut capable de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au club où ils étaient quelques heures plus tôt et ils découvrirent que celui-ci était fermé. Kagome ne savait plus quoi faire. Où étaient ses amies? Comment allait-elle retourner chez elle6 Elle n'avait même pas sa voiture! Inu-yasha, qui voyait que Kagome commençait à s'affoler, trouva vite une solution.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il, je vais te ramener.

Tout en disant ça, il lui montra sa voiture qu'il avait laisser là.

- Euh… je… commença Kagome qui ne savait pas quoi faire à part accepter. Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Y a pas de quoi, lui dit-il en embarquant.

Kagome embarqua, elle aussi, dans l'auto et tout le trajet se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver, elle descendit et se dirigea vers la porte. Inu-yasha débarqua aussi et la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Kagome.

- Euh… est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Kagome, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait.

Inu avait pris peur quand il l'avait vu descendre. Il ne voulait pas que leur sortie prenne fin, pas maintenant. Il voulait passer la nuit avec elle, la journée d'après et l'autre et encore l'autre… il figea un instant, ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes. Il recula un peu, déçu et effrayé à la fois, cette fille allait le rendra fous. Il essaya de se reprendre.

- Mais aucune fille ne ma résisté, dit-il.

- Et bien il y a un début à tout. Ding ding ding, et un point à zéro pour Kagome, dit-elle comme si elle marquait des points.

Inu-yasha décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'avança vers elle en faisait diminuer rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, les rendez-vous doivent se finir par un baiser!

- Pas obligatoirement, dit-elle en se pressant sur la porte. Allez, bonne nuit!

- Kagome!

Inu avait pressé doucement son bras, juste pour qu'elle se retourne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sentit qu'il capturait sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Elle se sentit monter au paradis pendant quelques instants, mais pas plus car le baiser fut très bref. Ils restèrent là, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il l'attira un peu vers lui et la prit dans ses bras puis, il la poussa doucement vers l'intérieur.

- Ding ding ding, et un à un pour Inu-yasha. Bonne nuit Kagome, chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son auto en la laissant là. Kagome restait figer sur place. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Il venait de l'embrasser? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

* * *

Voilà! Un autre chapitre de finit! Chouette! Alors, que va-t-il se passer? Inu-yasha aime-t-il vraiment Kagome ou n'est-ce qu'un simple jeu? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une suite? Vous le saurez… peut-être un jour ! Désolé, je sais, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai de bonne raison!

1. L'école me prend tout mon temps!

2. J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration

3. Je trouve que j'ai pas beaucoup de review… T-T

Je sais, l'action prend du temps à arriver… c'est là une de mes plus grandes erreurs… J'espère que je vais avoir un tit peu de review quand ça va vraiment commencer… Bon! Alors moi je continu j'essai de finir cette fic un jour ! Bon, pour l'instant, j'essai de pas mourir sous les tonnes de devoirs que les profs donnent, même si j'ai toujours envie de me pendre…

Maintenant, place à mes précieuses petites reviews!

Sayame : Merci beaucoup! J'comprends pour l'école… À BATS LES PROFS! Ou plutot l'école… bon j'arrête mes conneries! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai fait rire ! C'est le but lol! J'espère pouvoir lire un jour un nouveau chapitre de connerie totale ou de raison simple… peut-être un jour ! Alors, j'espère que tu continu de lire ma fic malgré l'école… Lâche surtout pas et résiste à la tentation de brûler tes livres (je sais que c'est dur!) !

Kasomi : SALUT! Ça fait bizarre maintenant de répondre à tes reviews ! J'avoue, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'aie posté… mais j'ai mes raisons ! Alors, comment va Bankotsu avec sa chambre rose?Moi, je comprends pas! Même Jakotsu refuse de mettre le tutu! Pourquoi il veut pas? Ok, j'arrête! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que le monde suit mes fics… ben, du moins toi tu les suis ! Merci encore! Tu vois maintenant pourquoi elle est partie? Ben plus la suite d'après… mais ça c'est un détail ! En passant, j'arrive vraiment à m'améliorer? Tu le penses vraiment? Merci!

Nahi (-sama): Merci pour les 2 reviews ! Alors, ta bataille avec fanfiction? Tu as gagné finalement lol! En passant, pour le bar, tu avais raison! Oui, ça arrive de perdre connaissance ! À Kag aussi lol! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! J'espère que la suite est aussi bonne! J'espère aussi pouvoir lire bientôt un nouveau chapitre d'une de tes fics! J'aimerais bien… ! T k, si tu as lu mon nouveau chapitre, envois moi un commentaire !


	5. Oui maman

Show time!

Chapitre 5 : Oui maman…

Kagome se retrouva dans la noirceur de leur maison. Elle verrouilla la porte sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter à sa chambre. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma du salon et elle put voir distinctement Sango et Ayame assissent sur le divan en la regardant.

- Tu es au courant qu'il est 3 heures du matin, que tu t'es éclipsé avec un gars et qu'on t'a cherché partout? Dit Sango qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur, apparemment.

- Oui maman, dit Kagome qui n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie personnelle.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, répondit Sango.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme? Dit Kagome.

Sango se leva, suivit d'Ayame, et se dirigea vers Kagome.

- C'est juste qu'on ce faisait du soucis, dit-elle. Il est quand même 3 heures du matin. On s'imaginait que tu gisais peut-être dans le fond d'un ravin, sans vie.

- Mais voyons… commença-t-elle, mais en voyant l'air de ses amies, elle sut qu'elles étaient sérieuses.

Kagome soupira et continua à se diriger vers sa chambre, ses deux amies sur ses talons. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit et ce fut à Ayame de réagir.

- Bon, au moins tu es en un seul morceau, mais je suis quand même fâché que tu nous ais laissé tombé!

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Dit Kagome exaspéré.

- Ben sa dépend, il y a un moyen pour que je puisse te pardonner, dit celle-ci avec un petit sourire complice avec Sango.

- Qu…quoi? Dit Kagome qui redoutait le pire.

- Alors, comment c'était? Demandèrent ses deux amies en même temps.

Elles n'avaient pas pu résister plus longtemps, elles voulaient savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, s'il avait été gentil, si elle avait aimé sa soirée, bref, tout dans les moindres détails. Kagome soupira en se voyant obligé de tout raconté en évitant certains détails bien sur !

* * *

Inu-yasha entra en laissant ses clés sur le bureau de l'entrée.

- Inu? C'est toi? Entendit-il de la cuisine.

- Ouais.

- Mon dieu, tu te sens bien? Tu rentres à cette heure et sans fille en plus? Dit Miroku, une tranche de pain à la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien, dit Inu. C'est juste qu'elle était fatiguer.

- Ah, dit Miroku, donc, tu t'es fait plaquer!

- NON! Loin de là!

- Oh que si!

- Non, dit Inu, de plus en plus frustrer.

- De quoi vous parlez les fillettes? Demanda Koga qui descendait l'escalier.

- Oups, on t'a réveillé Koga? Demanda Miroku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois abruti!

- Hey! Dit Inu. Vous n'avez pas les filles avec vous?

À en voir la tête que ses deux amis faisaient, il venait de toucher un bon point, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je suis pas le seul à mettre fais laisser alors, dit-il.

- Ah! Mais tu t'es fait laisser, dit Miroku, triomphant.

Inu se tourna vers Koga pour avoir une réponse car Miroku ne semblait pas vouloir la lui donner.

- Ouais, dit-il. Elles sont parties quelques heures après toi. Sango avait mal à la tête et Ayame ne voulait pas la laisser partir seule et pour toi?

- Kagome était fatiguer, dit-il en faisant un petit sourire au souvenir de son dernier acte.

- Mais… Dit Koga en l'encourageant à continuer.

- Rien, dit Inu qui, pour une fois, voulaient garder ça pour lui. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.

* * *

- Rin?

- Oui papa? Répondit Rin.

- Je m'en vais, viens que je t'embrasse.

Rin sortit de sa chambre, courut dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers pour sauter dans les bras de son père. Sesshomaru lui donna un baiser sur la joue et la déposa par terre.

- Sois sage mon ange, dit-il.

- Oui papa! Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Sesshomaru lui sourit légèrement et sortit. Il se dirigea vers son auto, embarqua dedans et démarra. Dès qu'il fut sur l'autoroute, il prit son cellulaire et composa un numéro. La sonnerie retentit une fois, puis deux fois et à la troisième fois, quelqu'un répondit.

- Quoi? Dit une voix endormit au téléphone.

- Salut toi aussi Inu-yasha, dit Sesshomaru qui savait qu'il venait de réveiller son petit frère.

- Sessh? C'est toi? Mais quelle heure il est?

- 8h du matin pourquoi? Dit Sessh avec un sourire.

- QUOI! TOI, T'ES MIEUX D'AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON SINON… commença Inu.

- Sinon quoi?

- Ben…euh… t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison, dit Inu en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son aînée.

- Bon, et bien premièrement, félicitation pour l'émission d'hier, c'était super! Dit Sesshomaru. Je voulais aussi te rappeler que tu as un concert dans une semaine, alors prépares toi comme du monde s'il-te-plait.

- Oui maman, dit Inu.

- Je suis pas ta mère Inu, mais en parlant d'elle, ta mère voudrait que tu l'appelles.

- Comment ça?

- Ben, elle m'a appelée je sais plus combien de fois pour que tu l'appelles.

- Ben merci, dit Inu.

- Ouais, bonne journée et dort bien petit frère.

- TA GUEULE SESSH!

Sesshomaru venait de fermer son cellulaire. Il aimait toujours taquiner son frère, ou plutôt, son demi-frère, mais peu importe, il était la seule chose qui lui restait de son père. Effectivement, les deux frères étaient de deux mères différentes et lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils se détestaient. Leur père avait tout fait pour que ses deux fils s'entende mais rien à faire. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort qu'ils décidèrent d'agir pour une fois, comme des frères, en mémoire de leur père. Ils étaient jeunes (Inu avait 12 ans et Sessh 16 ans) mais ils se sont mis d'accord sur ce point. Depuis, ils étaient plus ou moins proche, mais ils se considéraient comme des frères. Sessh arriva à son travail. Il travaillait comme agent, et s'était lui qui s'occupait de la plupart des groupes populaires de Tokyo. Il avait travaillé très dur pour se rendre jusqu'à ce poste, mais il faisait tout ça pour sa fille. À la naissance de Rin, lorsqu'il avait 18 ans, la mère de celle-ci était partit sans laisser de trace en le laissant avec un bébé sur le bras. Il était encore aux études, il vivait chez sa mère et il n'avait pas d'emploie. Très vite, il avait trouvé plusieurs travails à temps partiel pour payer le petit appartement qu'il avait acheté et pour payer les choses dont sa fille aurait besoin. Bien sur sa mère l'avait aidé tant qu'elle avait pu, mais il avait du passer de nombreuses nuits à travailler, étudié ou s'occuper de sa fille. Pendant des années il avait travaillé comme un défoncer pour pouvoir donner à Rin tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et maintenant, il avait une place renommé et il pouvait donner à sa fille tout ce qu'elle voulait. La seule chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps qu'il voudrait avec elle. Il monta dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et se rendit à l'étage de son bureau. Il pénétra par après dans celui-ci en regardant la pile de dossiers qui l'attendaient. Il soupira en pensant que cette journée promettait d'être longue et ennuyante.

* * *

- Mademoiselle Rin?

- Oui, qui a-t-il? Dit Rin en se tournant vers son garde du corps.

- Il est temps d'aller à l'école.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Rin partit en direction de la porte suivit de ses 2 gardes du corps en prenant au passage son sac à dos. Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule qui les attendaient dans l'entrée et se dirigèrent vers l'école. Rendu là, Rin débarqua seule tandis que son escorte s'en retournait à la maison. Son père était obsédé sur sa protection mais il lui avait permis d'être seule à l'école après qu'elle l'ait supplié pendant des heures. Il avait néanmoins engagé certaines personnes pour la surveiller de loin à son insu. Rin se dirigea vers les portes de son école avec un grand sourire. Elle entra et se dirigea vers son vestiaire, changea de souliers et se dirigea vers sa classe. Lorsqu'elle entra, ses amis la saluèrent. Elle était heureuse, enfin elle était une fille comme les autres. Elle aimait bien toutes les choses que son père lui offrait, mais elle aurait préféré passer plus de temps avec lui, comme tout enfant normal avec son père. Toute la journée se passa très bien pour elle. Elle suivit la plupart des cours avec attention, elle passa le midi avec ses amies et elle eut le temps de faire ses devoirs à l'école. Lorsque la dernière cloche de la journée sonna, elle partit rejoindre ses amies.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si nous retournions au magasin de jouets? Il paraît qu'ils en ont reçu un nouveau, dit une fille à la droite de Rin.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Répondit celle qui était à gauche de Rin. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Rin?

- J'aimerais bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, et bien allons-y!

Soudain, Rin se rappela que ses gardes du corps l'attendaient devant l'école. Prit de panique, elle chercha un moyen pour que ses amies ne les voient pas. Rin avait toujours voulut cacher que son père était riche. Elle voulait se faire de vrais amis, pas des personnes qui seraient avec elle juste pour l'argent.

- Euh… attendez-moi, je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle à ses amies.

Elle se retourna et se précipita vers les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, sortit le cellulaire que son père lui avait donné, en cas d'urgence, et composa le numéro de Ryo, un de ses gardes du corps. Une sonnerie se fit entendre avant que quelqu'un décroche.

- Oui allô?

- Salut Ryo, c'est Rin.

- Ah, bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Et bien, je voudrais aller en ville avec mes amies. Est-ce que vous pourriez retourner à la maison s'il vous plait?

- Mademoiselle, vous savez que votre père n'aime pas que vous vous promeniez seule en ville.

- Je ne serai pas seule, je vais y aller avec mes amies.

Rin patienta nerveusement à l'attente de l'accord de Ryo. Elle entendit celui-ci soupirer.

- À quelle heure pensez vous rentrer?

- Vraiment pas tard, dit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir partir avec ses amies. Merci beaucoup.

Rin raccrocha le téléphone et sortit des toilettes pour allez retrouver ses amies. Elles marchèrent un bout de temps en ville avant d'arriver devant leur magasin préféré. C'était un joli magasin qui possédait à peu près tous les modèles possibles de jouet en ville. Elles entrèrent et commencèrent à regarder les étagères en recherche de ce qu'elles voudraient. Tandis que ces deux amies regardaient les peluches un peu plus loin, Rin ce dirigea vers un rayon un peu plus loin et croisa la propriétaire de la boutique qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Bonjour Rin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit-elle.

- Voyons Rin, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Kagura, dit-elle. Alors, tu es venu pour voir les nouveaux modèles que j'ai reçu?

- Oui mad… euh… oui Kagura, dit Rin avec une petite voix.

- Allez, viens, dit Kagura en l'entraînant un peu plus loin pour lui montrer les nouveaux jouets.

Après quelques temps à se faire montrer tous les nouveaux modèles, Rin c'était déjà fait une idée sur ce qu'elle voudrait, soit pour Noël ou pour sa fête. Elle était heureuse comme tout et remercia chaleureusement Kagura. Elle retourna voir ses amies qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Alors, as trouvé quelque chose Rin? Demanda l'une d'elles.

- Oui, dit Rin avec un grand sourire juste avant d'expliquer en détail les nouvelles trouvailles de ce magasin et d'aller leur montrer.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles rentrèrent finalement. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un point entre leur maison et ce laissèrent. Rin marcha en direction de chez elle. Elle regarda l'heure, il était presque 6 heures, elle avait passé près de deux heures au magasin de jouet. Elle continua de marcher, le sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant le manoir où elle habitait avec son père. Elle entra dans la maison, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires.

- Rin! Entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son père qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Elle prit malgré tout un air joyeux en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour papa, dit-elle.

- Rin, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te promène en ville toute seule, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire, ce qui fit diminuer le sourire de Rin.

- Mais je n'étais pas seule, dit-elle, j'étais avec Mei et Kimiko et nous étions…

- Suffit Rin! Coupa Sesshomaru. J'avais été clair dur ce point et je ne veux plus que tu sortes! Tu viendras ici après l'école, point final.

Sesshomaru n'avait plus rien d'autre à dire alors il se dirigea vers le salon pour continuer de lire le journal. Il s'était vraiment inquiété. Et s'il lui était arriver quelque chose? Et si elle s'était fait frapper par une voiture ou kidnapper ou agresser? Il n'aurait jamais pu être là! Rin était resté dans l'entrée et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Comment pouvait-il lui interdire juste quelques moments à la boutique de jouet? Elle qui aimait tellement cet endroit. Elle n'avait même plus le droit de sortir!

- Mais, pourquoi? Dit-elle simplement.

- Rin, je fais ça pour ton bien et pour ta sécurité, dit son père sur un ton un peu plus doux en la regardant.

- Moi j'aimais ça! Ça me faisait du bien pouvoir sortir avec mes amies! SI TU PASSAIS UN PEU PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC MOI PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE ME SENTIRAIS MOINS SEULE! Dit-elle en montant les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle pouvait et en courant pleurer dans sa chambre.

Sesshomaru resta pensif pendant un bout de temps. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de vacances avec sa fille. Il se jura qu'après le spectacle, il devrait prendre du temps libre. En pensant au spectacle, il se rappela qu'il avait un dernier appel à faire.

* * *

Kagome était en train de se relaxer dans un bon bain rempli de mousse et de bulles. Elles avaient des horaires tellement chargé ses temps ci qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'elle même. Elle poussa un soupir dans son bain, tellement elle était confortable. Soudain, une sonnerie vint briser ce moment. Kagome poussa un juron et se leva pour se dépêcher d'aller répondre car Sango était parti prendre ses vêtements chez leur nettoyeur et Ayame était dans sa chambre en train d'écouter de la musique. Elle s'essuya rapidement, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et se précipita au rez de chaussée pour prendre le téléphone.

- Oui allo? Dit-elle.

- Bonjour Kagome.

- Ah, bonjour Sesshomaru, dit-elle en reconnaissant son agent. Tu vas bien?

- Oui, et toi?

- Oui, très bien, et ta fille?

- Oui, elle aussi c'est gentil de demander, dit Sesshomaru, dis, tu connais mon frère?

- Oui, _comment pourrais je l'oublier, _pensa-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. Pourquoi?

- Et bien il a un concert dans une semaine et je voudrais savoir si ça te dirais de venir avec les filles.

- Euh, oui, mais pourquoi?

- Tu pourrais regarder mon frère et c'est pour lui mettre un petit peu de pression. Il a toujours tendance à faire tout à la légère, dit-il, sérieux. Je crois que si un autre groupe est là en tant que spectateur, il voudra plus se forcer et ce sera parfait pour le chiffre d'affaire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça avec nous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous êtes toujours parfaite, dit Sesshomaru.

- Ah, euh, merci, dit Kagome en rougissant. Alors, c'est dans une semaine?

- Oui, je te contacterai pour te dire quand exactement ok?

- Oui, mais je voulais savoir, pourquoi nous? Demanda Kagome.

- Parce vous êtes les seules à sembler être un peu plus résistante à se groupe. Au fait, ne lui en parle pas d'accord? Dit Sesshomaru. Allez, je dois te laisser, j'ai plein de travail à faire. Au revoir.

- Ok, bye, dit Kagome qui n'avait pas vraiment compris l'avant dernière phrase.

Elle n'eut par contre pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car le téléphone sonna encore une fois. Kagome fut un peu surprise car c'était un téléphone personnel dont très peu de personne avait le numéro. Elle décrocha quand même.

- Oui allo?

- Oui, Kagome?

- Ah, Inu-yasha, dit-elle en s'entant son ventre se serrer tout d'un coup.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il, étrangement nerveux.

- Oui, dit-elle, et toi?

- Ouais, je vais bien, dit-il.

- Comment tu as eu mon numéro? Demanda-t-elle.

Il y eu un silence un peu gêné de la part d'Inu-yasha.

- Et bien Ayame avait donné le numéro à Koga qui a accepté pour me le donner, dit-il.

- Ok, dit Kagome en se jurant d'aller taper Ayame en lui rappelant de ne pas donner leur numéro de téléphone à n'importe qui. Et tu m'appelles pour?

- Euh, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien que je paye le repas ce soir, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme, comme pour ce donner du courage.

Kagome pensa à toute vitesse. C'est vrai qu'il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sorti et encore moins avec un gars. Elle avait quand même envie de le revoir et peut-être même qu'elle aimerait bien la soirée.

- Pourquoi pas? Dit-elle.

- Bien, je viendrai te chercher à 7h, euh… où est-ce que tu habites?

* * *

Salut tout le monde! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je me permets de retarder un peu mes chapitres… bon, l'école n'aide pas beaucoup! Au moins, je vous ai pour m'encourager ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé? Rin, Sessh et Kagura entrent en jeu, mais il m'en reste plein d'autre ! L'histoire commence enfin à être un peu plus amusante ! N'oubliez pas les autres persos de l'anime ! Il y en a quelques-uns un qui n'ont pas de rôle, mais ça ne dérange pas trop! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas inclure le Shichinintai (en anglais the band of seven et en français… euh… le groupe de sept?) parce que je n'y avais pas pensé même si je les adore! (j'ai un petit faible pour Jakotsu… Kasomi, aucun commentaire ) Sinon, ça fait un petit bout que je n'ai pas publié et là j'ai fini le chapitre 6 et je commence le septième, mais vous devez toujours attendre ! Peut-être que plus de reviews pourraient m'aider… c'est une possibilité… Bon, assez de bla bla et place aux reviews !

Jel dit po à une machine : Chouette! Tu es verseau toi aussi? Ça c'est l'fun! J'espère que tu aime ma fic car tu n'as pas vraiment été très… euh… explicite dans ta review, mais l'important, c'est que tu en ai envoyé une ! Merci!

Kakelle : Mon dieu! Ma première vrai fan ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mes fics! Merci pour tes reviews ça fait plaisir! Merci de m'encourager. Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration, j'ai un peu mentit car j'ai énormément d'idée, mais je suis trop paresseuse pour me mettre à écrire. Je déteste avoir à écrire sous pression, voilà pourquoi je me laisse toujours quelques chapitres entre ceux qui sont publié et où je suis rendu ! Pour l'école, moi non plus je peu rien faire T-T… moi aussi j'aimerais qu'elle prenne en feu lol. Vivement les vacances de Noël ! Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimes aussi la suite!

Sayame : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu suives encore mes fics! Tu aimes toujours? Pour vrai? T'as juste à me le dire si je fais quelque chose de… bizarre disons, parce que je commence à oublier ce que j'ai écrit et ça fait… bizarre. Bon, je suis vraiment contente que tu m'envois encore des reviews et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire une suite à tes histoires . (et non, je ne te lâcherai pas!)

Nahi : Merci! Vraiment merci pour le commentaire! Ça fait plaisir de se le faire dire, mais quand c'est une auteure que j'affectionne, ça fait autre chose ! Non, jamais je lâcherai! Je me le suis promis! Toi aussi lâche pas! J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite de tes histoires! Merci beaucoup de lire encore mes histoires et de m'encourager, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Satsuki04 : Merci merci! C'est toujours plaisant se faire dire ça! Heureuse que tu aimes ! C'est aussi très apprécier que tu laisses une review ! Merci encore! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer aussi !

Alors c'était pour les reviews! Continuez d'en envoyer et je vous dis, le meilleur est à venir et je vais bientôt avoir besoin de votre aide, pour ceux que ça intéresse bientôt. Pour l'instant, je n'en dit pas plus !

Bisou à tous

Je vous adore

Kohana


End file.
